Louis and Clarissa
by Annje Jones
Summary: Clarissa "Clark" Kent finally moved out of the shadows of a long and ugly divorce and turns her life around by starting out as a reporter for the Daily Planet, but her new partner, Louis Lane is a little hard to get along with. And everybody is a buzz about the loved hero Super Man, who is actually?


Louis and Clarissa

A Fan Fiction by Annje Jones

Chapter 1:

"I no longer go by that name, Ms. Timber I kept my voice nice and even, a steady wind blew my black hair all around my face.

"I'm sorry, habit and all that... Anyways, I just wanted to know what you were going to do now." Her voice was keeping up an act, as if everything was rainbows and sunshine.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, you are his secretary after all. And besides, I think this will be a nice change for me." I smile and look up at the glowing lights.

"If you're sure, Mrs. L- I mean, Ms. Kent." I could tell from Ms. Timber's voice that I was making things easier for her.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Take care Ms. Timber"

"You too, Ms. Kent."

I hung up and put my cell phone away in my coat. I looked at my watch, it was time to go inside. I looked one last time at the spinning bronze planet and the glowing lights, this was my new home. I walked inside and greeted the man at the front desk. After I told him about my interview he graciously told me where to go. I thanked him and got inside an elevator. I looked through my folder to check if everything was in order, it seemed all right and I gathered up the courage to meet my new boss. It may have been a bit to overly confident of me to already consider him my new employer but confidence was probably the thing I need most right now. When the elevator's doors slid open, I took a moment to take in the new light and sound. I stepped inside like a shy child and looked with wide eyes. Everywhere, everybody was moving. Phones kept ringing and people kept talking and typing. In one corner of the large news room, a woman was flirting with a man by a coffee maker. Some TV's where on and the latest news was broadcasting with several reporters surrounding the wall. It was a little over whelming, but also felt like old times.

I walked down some stairs onto the same level of all the other people, desks and computers scattered everywhere. A young man almost ran past me and I grabbed his arm. He didn't look a day over nineteen. Unlike the other guys, he wore a T-shirt and jeans.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Mr. White?"

"Ya mean the chief? He's in his-"

"JIMMY! WHERE'S THAT LAW SUIT REPORT I ASKED FOR?" An older man peeked his head out of a door, his face was boiling red and he didn't look happy.

"Speak of the devil," whispered the young man, who I can assume was Jimmy, "I GOT IT RIGHT HERE CHIEF! That's the Chief." He pointed to the old man who was returning inside his cubical.

"Thanks." I let go of his arm and he took off again. I paced to the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Come on in!" His angry voice was hoarse and rough. I walked in, Mr. White's office was very nice. His desk though was filled with files and pictures and papers. The walls and book shelves behind his huge chair were adorned with different pictures of Elvis. Mr. White himself was sitting in his chair, yelling into his phone. "NO! You tell them that you aren't leaving until you get that cover, YOU HEAR?" He slammed the phone, he then realized I was in there.

"Mr. White?" I presumed.

"Aw, yes," He smiled and stood up to shake my hand, "Sorry about all that, it's been crazy all week." Mr. White gestured to one of the chairs facing his desk, I took a seat. When I looked back at him, I noticed he was rubbing his hand. "You, uh, got quite the grip there miss..I beg your pardon but, who are you?"

"I'm here for the interview."

"Yes, but, uh..." He looked at one of the piles on his desk, he shuffled through the pile and pulled out a paper, "It says... Clark Kent here, uh, is that a type-o?"

"No, Mr. White, I assure you it is Clark Kent. Clarissa Kent is my name, Clark is sort of a nickname given to me in High school."

"Which high school?"

"Smallville High."

"Oh, okay... that's well, unfortunate... DO you have a resume?"

"Yes, right here." I slipped out of my little folder, and handed it to Mr. White. He looked it over with approval.

"Very nice, Ms. Kent, I have to say you've done a lot... wait, does this say you know ten languages?"

"Yeah, I traveled the world with my husband after graduating from college."

"Husband?"

"Excuse me, I mean Ex-Husband. We got divorced a year ago." I picked at the odd ends of my skirt.

"I see... well, let's look at your writing sample." He stretched out his hand and I rushed to take it out of my folder. I smiled at him, mentally thanking him for changing subjects. Mr. White looked it over. "Ms. Kent, you have the experience, you certainly have the talent, and you now have a job. Welcome to the Daily Planet."

"Thank you Mr. White, I promise you won't regret this discussion." I shook his hand and Mr. White smiled.

"You start tomorrow, get some rest, it's going to be a long day."

"Okay, I will. Again thank you." I said one last good bye and and I left Mr. White's office with a accomplished feeling. I started walking, slowly, taking in my new environment. In my day dreams, somebody crashed into me and I pretended that it effected me. Papers exploded and we tumbled to the ground. "I'm so sorry about that." I clumsy piled some papers together, the other person's hands moved quicker and more urgently. I looked up to see a man around my age, he was cursing underneath his breath and he was stuffing papers into his arms. He had bright blue eyes and messy black hair. He looked tired and frustrated. But for some reason he looked attractive to me, very attractive.

"Here." I held out my pile of papers to him, he looked up and gently took the pile from me. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other in silence. We rose to our feet in unison, still looking at each other.

"Louis! Are you okay?" Jimmy ran up to us and he looked at the man, "Boy, you two just collided, hey Louis? Louis?"

"Huh?" The man looked at Jimmy, "What is it?" Just then Mr. White stepped out of his office.

"JIM- oh, there you are. Jimmy I want to.." He looked at me and then at the man. "Oh, Louis, I see you've already met our newest reporter." He threw his arm around the man's shoulders, grinning at me.

"Our what?" Louis asked, he looked really tired.

"Louis Lane, meet Clarissa Kent. She just joined today, she starts tomorrow."

"I look forward to working with you, Mr. Lane."

"Yeah, sure." We shook hands, I glanced at him and found him blushing. Mr. Lane's mouth hanged open, Mr. White and Jimmy looked at him with concern.

"You should get some sleep Mr. Lane, exhaustion isn't good for business." I teased, I pushed my glasses up. Mr. Lane blinked and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you Ms. Kent but, I'm fine." He smiled and I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Just making sure. Gentlemen?" And I left the news room.


End file.
